when everything comes together
by Dani808
Summary: what if Gabi and Troy weren't just teens....what if they and their friends were spys
1. finding out

Ok this is kinda weird but I like it so tell me what you guys (and girls) think!

(one thing to keep in mind….Troy and Gabi don't know that each other is an agent )

Dani808

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Right after the triple win Gabi looked down to see her watch blinking. She hurried to the bathroom and once safely locked in a stall, she pressed a button on the side of her watch.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes" Gabi answered

"You have a mission" the voice said

"Ok Dean….Go!"

"John is attacking Danian."

"Ok I'm on it"

Gabi was a secret agent .John Griffin was the bad guy. He was Gabi's age. His father had killed Gabi's father when she was 5 and now Gabi was taking her father's place, fighting the Griffins. Danian is a city in the Mariean dimension. (This is a made of dimension. I am crazy and proud of it!).

She pressed the button again and stepped on the cracked tile on the floor. In an instance she was in a black suit. A long sleeve black tightish shirt and tightish black pants with a black mask to protect her identity. She pulled on black gloves and slipped in to black sneakers.

In the boy's bathroom something similar was happening with a guy named Troy. He too was heading on a mission, following in the footsteps of his father who was an inactive spy. Troy was going to Lorian another city in the Mariean dimension. He was going to fight an enemy named Crystal Grifez. She is John's partner in crime, and his wife. (I know that John is in high school and so is his wife but oh well). Troy was wearing an outfit somewhat like Gabi's.

Gabi's mission

She ran behind a dumpster, taking in her situation. She waited for the right moment and bam….she attacked.

She kicked John in the stomach.

He fell and stood up quickly

As fast as lighting he drew a sward and hurried towards her

She blocked the first attempt to cut her

But the second cut her arm with a long gash across her arm

She saw her moment and grabbed the sward from John because he was looking the other direction at a woman screaming because her husband was dying

He drew another sward from his belt and continued trying to kill Gabi

She fought him with ease because of all the months of training and all the times she had fought him

He also fought with ease

They were both covered with cuts and blood

He quickly pulled a smoke bomb from his belt and fled

Troy's mission

Troy stood behind a tree watching Crystal torture people

He saw his moment and bam…attacked

He had no trouble hitting this girl because she had no trouble hitting him

They fought karate style

Troy kicking her

Crystal punching him

And so on

Until she pulled a smoke bomb and fled

(sorry this isn't that detailed but it isn't that important to the story)

after winning Troy and Gabi both called in to say that they won and both were told to report to headquarters because they were getting a partner

Troy

As he walked in to headquarters Dean gave him a file and left. Troy walked to his office and looked at his partner's record sheet. There was no name.

_Gender_ thought troy

_age_16……….just like me thought troy

_ranking_ level 10 (the highest) ………..just like me

_school_ East High ……….wow she goes to my school

_hobbies_ singing, scholastic decathlon…………….i wonder if Gabi knows her

_relationships_ no father………….that's to bad

_past_ John Griffin's father killed her father, new to the area this year………….really

Gabi

As she walked in Dean gave her a file before walking away

_Gender_ male………..cool

_Age_ 16………just like me

_Ranking_ 10………..just like me

_School_ east I wonder if I know him

_Hobbies_ basketball, singing……….he likes to sing

_Relationships_ none…………….ok

_Past_ none…………………………..ok

Both were called into an office and stood still shocked as they saw each other

"Gabriella?" said Troy

"Troy?" said Gabi


	2. partners

Ok. I'm sorry this took so long but finals are in full swing and I have to do lots of studying.

Dani808

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

"So you know each other… well good cause your partners" said Dean

Just so you know. Dean is their manager person. He gives them missions and info on their enemies.

"Well here is the crisis" said Dean

"John Griffin and Crystal have gotten married so you two have to work together to stop them. So now you can get to know each other better. Bye" dean said as he left

"So you're an agent too? Said Gabi

"Yup" said Troy

"So how and why did you become an agent?" asked Gabi

"Well my dad used to be a spy but know he is retired and just listens around for any info for the organization. Now I'm following in his footsteps. So how and why are you an agent" said Troy

"well my father was killed in battle with John's father out in Ohio and my mom and I moved here to get away from that and now I'm following in his footsteps." Said Gabi

"Wow sorry about your dad" said Troy

"Its ok" said Gabi

"So I guess we're partners now?" asked Gabi

"Yup" said Troy

"Well John griffin goes to our school by the name of Kevin Adams" said Gabi

"Really. Well Crystal goes to our school by the name of Kay Bentley" said Troy

"Wow that's weird…. Them married" said Gabi

"Yea" said Troy

"Hey we had better get to the after party" cried Gabi

"Yea, let's go" said Troy


End file.
